I Miss Your Rhinestone Eyes
by 2-D love forever
Summary: Noodle is gone, and 2-D is heartbrokem, and all alone on Plastic Beach. But is she really dead? Rated for Murdoc's potty mouth! 2DxNoodle
1. Remembering Noodle

Okay my lovelies, I wanna thank a few people for the helpful reviews, prettypinkdoodle, thanks for the helpful not-at-all-mean critism, and a big thanks to SaphireSawyer, thanks for reading! And while I've got her name, all readers reading this should first read this, then check out some of her stories, they're pretty good. Okay, you probably don't wanna hear me blabber anymore, so, here's the story! Enjoy! =D

Underground, in a cold, misty room sat the tramatized spiky blue-haired singer. He was huddled in the corner of his bed, shaking. He looked out his window, making sure the horrific whale wasn't around. He hated whales, he feared them. They were way too big, and Murdoc knew this. That's why he stuck 2-D in this room, and he had hired the whale to watch 2-D and freak him out. 2-D sighed with a bit of relief when he saw nothing but water, but also no freedom to be seen. He sighed again and layed on his back. He reached for the cigarette laying on his dresser and grabbed the lighter in his pocket. He lit the end and inhaled deeply, but he had to sit up because he started to cough.

"Ugh, not a good idea." He thought to himself. He continued to inhale on the closet relief he could get, then he shook his head. "I'd kill that bloody Murdoc if I only 'ad the damn strength." He stared out the window, and his thoughts continued. "If it weren't for that bloke, Noodle would still be here."

_**Flashback**_

Murdoc came running into the living room to tell everyone what had just crossed his mind.

"Guys! I just thought of what we could do for the El Manana video!" After he had told them, Russel was cracking his knuckles, trying not to punch the bastard Satanist. 2-D was wide-eyed and speechless. He looked over at Noodle. She didn't speak either. She just stared at the crazed Satanist.

XXXXXXX

The set was all set up. Noodle was sitting with her legs hanging over the edge of the tiny island. She wore a black-and-white striped shirt with grey-black shorts that weren't exactly short enough to be called short-shorts, but were too short to be regular shorts, and grey-black boots. The director made a hand gesture that signaled the video to start. Music filled the room, 2-D started to sing, and the island containing his best friend slowly drifted away, leaving the black-eyed singer worried.

XXXXXXX

2-D stared in horror as the island holding his lil' love suddenly fell to the ground and crash sounds could be heard.

"What the hell is happening?" He heard somebody shout. He couldn't move, he just watched as the island crashed into the ground far below, scraping noises, rumbling, the most horrible sounds 2-D had ever heard. He finally snapped out of it and ran to the director.

"HELP 'ER! IS SHE OKAY? WHAT THE BLEEDING HELL WAS THAT?" 2-D screamed at the poor confused man.

"Um, I...I...I just sent a search team to locate her, but, I... I don't..." 2-D didn't let the man continue his sentence.

"WOT WAS THAT?" The director just stared and shook his head.

XXXXXXX

2-D sat in a chair, his heart crushed. He held a cigarette in his left hand, and an almost empty beer can in his other hand. There was a knock on the door, 2-D couldn't move. Murdoc answered the door and a man in a black suit and a blank expression walked in. 2-D stood up.

"Well? Did they find 'er? Is she okay? Tell me, please!" 2-D pleaded. The man sighed and was silent for a few long minutes, until he finally put a hand on 2-D's shoulder and spoke.

"I'm sorry to tell you all that we didn't find anything but a few purple hairs, a ripped shirt, and a broken guitar." His voice was cold as he spoke, but 2-D's heart just got colder. He felt the world fall away as he tipped backwords, landing flat on his back, hitting the ground with a thud, then everything was black.

_**End of flashback**_

2-D sighed heavily. He wished that Russel could be here. He would have been able to understand what he was going through, but the only other person around was a damnable Satanist who did nothing but abuse him, and was the cause of his ruined life, his misery, taking his lil' love. It was all his fault, he was the moron who got the idea, no one liked his idea, but he insisted, and now, she was gone, because of that bloke. She was his best friend, his...love. And he had never gotten the chance to tell her how he really felt.

"FACEACHE!" 2-D sighed at the booming yell that pierced his ears, soon the yell, his door was suddenly burst open, and fire blazed in the eyes of the man he hated more than he ever thought he could hate anything, Murdoc Niccals. His kidnapper, his worst nightmare, the one who took Noodle from him, and never so much as apologized, only got meaner. And if that wasn't bad enough, the jerk had replaced his lil' love with a clone machine that looked just like her, but it was a murderous, evil thing. Murdoc yelled again.

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?" 2-D inhaled sharply.

"Wot do you mean? I ain't done not'ing!" Murdoc snatched the cigarette from 2-D's fingers. It burned him slightly, but he knew that there was worse to come.

"THESE ARE MY CIGARETTES, YOU WANKER!" Murdoc inhaled on the cigarette and turned his back to leave.

"Sod off, you murderer." 2-D muttered, but not quietly enough. The dark man slowly turned back around, then before the singer knew it, he was up against the wall, Murdoc's hand around his neck, he struggled.

"What did you just say, dullard?" The dark man growled. 2-D coughed and stuttered.

"I...I...I didn't say anyfink!" Murdoc hissed and released his throat, 2-D fell to the fell coughing and gasping for air. Murdoc smirked and slammed the door shut. 2-D's eyes flamed and he threw a glass bottle at the door, enjoying the shattering sound.

"I 'ate you!" But Murdoc had already gone upstairs, so he didn't hear him. 2-D sighed and layed on his bed, hoping for the relief of sleep. After about an hour, he had drifted off and was doing something he hadn't done for weeks. He dreamed.

Yep, Murdoc is an ass. Well, what do you think? Remember, the more and the faster I get reviews, the faster the next chapter comes!


	2. Noodle Lives

_**Okay, took me a while, I know, but as promised, here's another chapter, enjoy!**_

Far, far away in the middle of the ocean, there was what looked like the top of a giant head sticking out of the water. There was something resting on the head, then the thing rose. The head was soon revealed to be that of a now giant Russel, he inhaled deeply for air. Then he raised his hand to his head. The figure jumped onto his hand. She was tall, with a white dress and red T's across it, she also wore long striped socks, and over her face was a mysterious cat mask. The giant then spoke.

"You doing okay up there, Noodle-girl?" The girl turned to look at the giant's face.

"Yes, Russel-san. I am fine." She looked out at the blue ocean. "Are we almost there?" Russel smiled and pointed at small cloud lines that had come from the airplanes that passed them a while ago.

"We should be at Plastic Beach in another half-hour." She sighed and sat back down. His smile faded and he carefully lifted her chin a little. "I miss them too, but we'll be there soon." Noodle smiled, then covered the bit of her face showing and jumped back onto his head. The giant then continued to swim in the direction of the planes.

"I'm gonna beat the shit out of Murdoc when I see him." Russel muttered to himself.

Meanwhile, back at Plastic Beach, the blue-haired singer sat in his bed, suddenly awoken from another dream of Noodle. He buried his face in his hands and let out a long sigh. He then stood up, and he walked over to his door, opening slowly to make sure Murdoc wasn't around. The coast was clear. He tiptoed out to the lift, and pushed the button to go down to the kitchen. He hadn't eaten in almost 3 days, Murdoc didn't give a damn, he didn't even want him to leave the room, 2-D had to sneak out just so he wouldn't starve. He walked into the kitchen, smiled when he found a recently opened bag of chips open, and he made himself a sandwich.

"Bloody hell! I thought I'd die!" He said as he finished the food off quickly. Then he heard beeping, he qucikly turned around and came face-to-face with the Cyborg. Her details almost exactly like he remembered his Noodle. Her hair blue, her eyes hidden in her bangs, pale, skinny body. Absolutly cute! Except she had a bullet hole in her head, and instead of emerald eyes, her eyes showed evil, and glowed yellow. The cyborg smiled, but not like the usual evil grin she wore, it was a friendly, almost human smile.

"Hello faceache. Does Murdoc know you're down here?" He shuddered at her voice, the real Noodle never called him faceache. He gulped, he wasn't sure if she would tell on him or not.

"Uhhhm, no. He doesn't. But, I was just starved, and I just needed a little food, you ain't gonna tell on meh are yew?" She smiled at his nervous tone, she then leaned forward and kissed his cheek. His eyes widened.

"I won't tell on you, besides, you're kinda cute." With that, she turned around, and walked away, but turned her head back to him. "But get back in your room quickly." Then she was gone. He sighed and touched where she kissed his cheek. She had never shown any sign of human affection before, but he was pretty sure that she and Murdoc sometimes slept together, it made 2-D gag that Murdoc could be so heartless. He made a few more sandwiches, grabbed a couple sodas, and headed back to his room. He sighed when he made it safely and hid the food under his bed. He looked up and screamed. A big eye was staring in at him.

"AAAAUGH! IT'S 'IM! IT WANTS ME BLUD!" He crawled under his bed, shaking and kept wishing it would go away. He heard a moan, and looked up. The whale had gone, but there was something else out there. He stared out the window, and saw that something much bigger was holding the whale, it looked familiar in a strange way. The giant thing tossed the whale and it went farther then 2-D could see. Then he saw the head of the creature, and his black eyes were wide.

"R-Russel?" 2-D called, but he knew the figure couldn't hear him. Then he ran out of the room, and called the lift, hurrying to Murdoc's room. He banged on the door.

"Murdoc! Murdoc! Russel! I just saw Russel! But, he's huge! Please come out!" There was a moment of silence, then the door slammed open, and the Satanist stood there, very pissed off.

"What the bloody hell are you blabbering about, dullard?"

"Russel, he's outside! I just saw him! But, 'es huge! Bigger than t'at whale!" Murdoc scoffed.

"You're such an idiot! What makes you think that he's out there and GIANT?" He slapped 2-D across the face, the singer yelped, but shook him.

"Oh, please! Murdoc! Please! I saw 'im!" The Satanist rolled his eyes, and sighed.

"Alright, but when I don't see him, your ass is getting beat." 2-D almost smiled, then pulled Murdoc towards the stairs, and Murdoc's mouth dropped when he saw the Cyborg shooting at the giant figure. His eyes then roamed over to see that it was Russel.

"Cyborg! Don't shoot!" He commanded. The cyborg looked at him, then dropped her gun.

"What is it?" She demanded. Murdoc slowly walked over to her.

"It's Russel." Her yellow eyes actually seemed to grow wide at that, and the giant opened his mouth wide, something stepped out of his mouth. A girl, familair, with a mask. Russel lifted his hand so the girl could jump on. He moved his hand closer to the two startled Gorillaz members, as the girl slowly lifted her mask, revealing... NOODLE!


	3. The Reunion

Hey, I know I keep apologizing 'cause it's taking me a while, I got a lot going on right now, and I just started school again =/ But in one of my classes, out of nowhere, this came, Enjoy. =)

2-D stood there before the long-lost Gorillaz members. He stared at Noodle, she was so... different. She was taller, a woman! Her eyes that were once a beautiful emerald green were now dull and lifeless. Her purple hair was now a faded and worn out blue, almost like his, but a lighter shade, and her chest was... bigger... He pushed that change out of his head and kicked himself in the ass when they weren't looking. But then, he noticed something over her right eye, a bruise? No, no it was big, almost like a burn, and it was purple. It brought a feeling of sorrow and depression over her once beautiful and cheerful face. He tried to swallow, but his throat had gone dry.

"N...Noo...Noodle?" He managed to choke out. She smiled and turned back to Russel, nodding her head. He then smiled and lowered his hand towards them, and she jumped onto the roof. 2-D's feet automatically ran to her as his arms came flinging around her and he sqeeuzed tightly.

"Noodle! It is you! You're back!" She returned the hug, then 2-D swore he could feel a cold tear drop on his shoulder, he realeased her, and she turned to Murdoc. He tapped his foot.

"What? No hug for me?" He teased. She smiled and ran over to him and hugged him. Then she slowly ran her fingers down to his butt, found what she was looking for, grabbed ahold of his underwear, and pulled upwards. He groaned in pain, she smiled and let go.

"OW! Bloody 'ell." He tried to look back there to see the damage. Great, she had pulled them up to his back. 2-D was snickering as he tried to fix his pants. Russel was laughing and pointing.

"Oh, that reminds me," Russel said as he picked up the almost-blushing Satanist.

"Wait-What are you...?" Before Murdoc could finish, he was suddenly dropped into the ocean below. The cold air stinged his skin, and he gasped. He frantically swam back to land, then glared at the giggling giant. "WHAT THE HELL?"

"Thanks for inviting us to Plastic Beach, Mudz." He said sarcastically. Murdoc growled as he dried his hair with a towel he had just found. "Oh, by the way, Mudz, do you have any kind of potion that can get me back to my normal size?"

"Hmmm, I might have something, yeah. How'd ya get so big, anyways?"

"You have any idea how many chemicals and crap are in the part of the ocean I swam in?" Murdoc grunted and went back to his study and looked through his overloaded shelves. He smiled when he finally found a glass bottle full of a purple liquid that seemed to glow, he grabbed it and headed back upstairs. He then threw it up at the giant drummer's mouth, and Russel drank it, not noticing or feeling the bits of broken glass stabbing his tongue. He glowed for a second, then was instantly back to his old size. He smiled and hugged the satisfied Satanist for half a second, then turned to 2-D.

"'ey! 'ow yew been Russ!" 2-D sang as he ran up and hugged the now normal-sized drummer. Russel smiled.

"Never better... now." He stretched the last word slowly, and he grinned at Noodle. She pulled her mask back down, but only 2-D noticed this. Russel clapped his hand excitingly and sighed.

"Well, me and Mudz are gonna go downstairs to the kitchen and whip up some food, right Mudz?" Murdoc opened his mouth to protest, but was silenced when Russel's big hand pounded on his back. He grunted and rolled his eyes.

"Fine, we'll do that. And you two can catch up or whatever, I don't care." With that, the two ran downstairs, leaving the (secret) lovebirds to catch up four years of being apart.

I know it's short, but there's a reason. Wanna know? Too bad! The reason is I'm posting another one right now. XP


	4. Noodle Vs Cyborg

Okay, you'll see soon why I made the other one short, enjoy! And reviews are nice! =)

2-D smiled and sighed heavily. He felt the relief he could never even dream of, he felt the stress of four, long, miserable years fly off his chest.

"Are you okay, 2D-san?" Noodle walked slowly to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. He gasped silently, it was such a gentle touch, he hadn't felt a touch that gentle in years. The only touch he had been feeling was the hard crushing fists, feet, and occasionally, the head of Murdoc. He opened his eyes and smiled, showing Noodle her favorite grin that she had so desperatly missed.

"I'm awight, Noodle. Just so happy you're finally 'ere." He hugged her tightly, she sighed and closed her eyes. "Been miserable 'ere wifout ya." He whispered. Her eyes closed again, trying to close them hard enough to fight the tears. When she had finally succeeded, she sighed.

"I missed you too, 2-D." She sighed when he finally released her and broke the hug. She also sighed because she was enjoying the inhaling of the scent she had been missing for years, his scent, him. He smiled again.

"You wanna go downstairs? I just got a BLUE-RAYYY of Survival of the Dead. I 'aven't seen it yet, but I been hearing t'at it's pretty good." She giggled when he said 'blue-ray' and nodded.

"Okay, let's go!" She said with excitement, and she was amazed that he still loved zombies so much. The two ran downstairs until Noodle came face-to-face with it, the Cyborg. The Cyborg's face looked mad with rage, she looked as if she was trying to growl. Noodle pulled her mask down further to make sure it couldn't see her face, she then stepped up to the machine.

"So, you're my replacement, huh?" She spoke in a tone that 2-D had never heard before, it showed... annoyance, anger, taunting? Was she trying to make it mad? The Cyborg spoke.

"Was. But I suppose you're back."

"So it appears." The Cyborg glanced over at 2-D and grinned evily.

"And the dullard looks pretty happy, don't you think?" Noodle growled.

"Why don't you just get out of here? I don't think we need your slutty piece of trash here!" The Cyborg's smile only grew, then it turned it's head.

"Why are you hiding your face? She leaned closer to Noodle's face. "Trying to hide your hideous Japaneese eyes? Hm, I would too, if I were you but mine," she flipped her hair out of her eyes, revealing the glowing yellow eyes that Noodle despised. "...are perfect!" She finished the last word in a tone that made Noodle clench her fists.

"Shut the fuck up, you piece of trashy metal!" The Cyborg only continued to grin.

"Awww, is baby gonna cry? Huh? Little ugly Japaneese baby gonna cwy?" Noodle clenched her fists harder until a few drops on blood came out, then she raised her fists to punch the machine, when a hand pulled the Cyborg back.

"Oh! Uh, heh. I'll deal with her." Murdoc said nervously, he then grabbed the Cyborg by the wrists and dragged her into his room, the Cyborg gave one last glance of hate before the door shut.

Ouch, Noodle vs. Cyborg! =D Well, I'll post again soon, I promise, but until then, reviews please! Thanks!


	5. LongLost Love?

Noodle sighed and tried to forget about the machine. 2-D sighed too. He didn't like seeing her like this, and that mask... He touched her mask lightly, but Noodle pushed his hand away.

"Don't." She whispered.

"But luv, why are yew hiding your face?" Then he remembered the scar over her eye that he had seen before, his heart ached as the image flooded his mind. She sighed again.

"Because, I am ugly." His head snapped up.

"Rubbish!" He shouted. Noodle was a little suprised by this action, 2-D suprised himself too. He ran his fingers through her blue hair. "You're not ugly, Noodle." She shook her head and pulled her mask down further. 2-D sighed and pulled his hand away.

"Look, just forget about that bloody Cyborg, it's jus' a machine, it's stupid! It don't know a bloody thing!" She blushed through her mask. He smiled, for he could almost sense the blush behind that damn mask. He then lead her to his room, where a big eye was staring in through the window, waiting for him.

"WAAAUGH!" He screamed and hid under his bed.

"2D-san! What's wrong?" Noodle bent down to stare at the him through her mask. He looked up, shaking.

"That whale...That big fish... It wants me blud! Don't let 'im get meh!" He cowered and covered his face. Noodle stared at the big eye that was staring at her, then she smiled and walked over to the window, and she pulled the curtains shut. The shaking singer crawled out slowly, saw the window, and he sighed as he flopped onto his bed with a heavy sigh.

"Oh, t'anks luv. That damn t'ing is always after meh." She smiled and sat down next to him, he turned his head as he spoke.

"Murdoc pays that damn whale, he keeps coming by. I 'ate whales! They're too big! Too big...ohhhh blimey! 'es making me lose whatever's left of meh mind!" She sighed, she hated to see him like this, Murdoc had done more damage than she had thought. Their shitty album, 2-D, her... She barely even looked like Noodle anymore. Her chest was noticably larger, her hair had turned blue, her face had gone dim, and her eye had a scar, such an ugly scar. And that, machine. It hardly looked like her. Noodle would never wear something as slutty, ugh, he had probably been sleeping with her...it! IT! It's just a filthy machine copy of her! It's not a 'her' it's an 'it'! Nothing more. Sick man! Now she really wanted to kick his ass. She raised her hand to pat the scar over her eye. 2-D lifted his head weakly.

"Noodle, wot 'appened to your eye?" She hesitated, she knew someone would ask sooner or later. He sucked in his breath. Such an idiot! He knew he shouldn't have asked. But she pulled her mask down, and once again revealed the scar that made 2-D's heart break, it looked worse than before. She finally spoke.

"After the El Mañana shoot,' as she spoke, she tried to avoid his deep-black eyes. "when I crashed, I was trapped in hell, but I was still alive. Probably fell into one of Murdoc's damn portals or some shit. Anyways, I was trapped there for years, and I was tortured, alone, but always being stalked..." she sighed and skipped a part in her story when she realized how suddenly miserable 2-D looked, he looked close to crying. "...but then I escaped, and I found out about Plastic Beach, so I got on the quickest ship, but the ship was destroyed by pirates. But I survived, and Russel found me, and, here we are." She finished in a cheerier tone. He just stared into space, he couldn't breathe. Noodle, his best friend, his lil' love, his true love, went through all that? And he couldn't even... To think, while he's been stuck here, she's been in Hell, literally, tortured, hurt.

She sighed and pulled her mask back down, but 2-D's hand gripped tightly onto her hand, she looked up.

"Noodle, I 'aven't seen your face in so long, please don't put it back on. I need to see your face." He did want to, but he wished that that the scar wasn't there, it consumed half her face. She sighed and thought for a minute. Then, she lifted her mask back over her face, but she pulled it to the right, covering her eye, but still revealing her good side. He smiled.

"T'anks luv, I really missed you." He hugged her again. She smiled and sighed, loving his touch. She was slightly disappointed when he let go and turned on the T.V., playing the zombie movie, of course. But she was instantly hooked on the movie. He smiled at this and put his arm around her shoulder. Her cat mask could barely contain her blush.

Meanwhile, downstairs Russel had already started making tacos by cooking tortillas and adding salt for flavor. Murdoc was stirring the mix and asking Russel what to put in.

"You know, I really kinda missed ya, Muds. Even if you are a crappy chef." Russel said with a grin. Murdoc grinned too.

"I miss ya too, even if your ass takes up most of the kitchen."

"Shut up, asswhole!" Russel shoved him playfully, Murdoc chuckled. "Anyways, why are you green, Muds?" Murdoc looked at his skin and shrugged.

"I don't really know. I don't remember, I don't even know when that happened!" Russel snickered and muttered something under his breath. Murdoc changed the subject.

"So whaddya suppose Noodle and the dullard are doing up there?" Russel shook his head.

"Give 'im a break! They're like brother and sister!" Murdoc snorted.

"Are ya fucking blind! They're heads-over-heels...or in, she's 20 now, for each other! Well, faceache is anyways, but Noodle could do better!" Russel threw a taco at Murdoc's face and grumbled. Murdoc only smiled and threw away the soggy taco.

Okay, that's all for now. And again, I am so sorry. I've been really, super-busy lately! I'll try and do better, thanks for the wait, everyone.


	6. Noodle vs Cyborg part 2

Alright, my lovelies, as promised, another chapter! Only took me a few days! =D and, I have another chapter on paper, so the next one should be up either tomorrow or Tuesday, thanks to all you readers!

The Cyborg sat alone in Murdoc's room, she checked through her screen to see how much battery power she had left. 87%. That was enough, she could charge later. She sat on Murdoc's bed, thinking.

"Great," she thought. "The girl is back, so what are they gonna do with me?" No one actually knew that the Cyborg could think. She wasn't supposed to be able to, but she could, but she layed down and closed her eyes, trying not to think. She didn't want to think anymore. She couldn't sleep, not that it would bring much relief anyways. She couldn't dream. There was a knock at the door, Cyborg opened her eyes.

"Murdoc?" She called. The door opened, and Noodle stepped in, her whole face once again covered by the mask. The Cyborg groaned. "What the hell do you want, **Noodle?**" She growled. Noodle smiled and closed the door behind her, she then sat down in front of the Cyborg, pulling her mask off.

"Look, I know you don't like me, well, I don't like you either."

"So, you've come to tell me to back off or you'll kill me, or something?" Noodle smiled.

"You're smart, yeah, pretty much." She stood back up. "You'll probably stay because you're Murdoc's 'play toy'", this made the Cyborg growl again. "But that doesn't mean I won't rip your calculator-for-a-heart out. Got it, Cy-bitch?" The Cyborg's eyes glowed.

"Get the fuck out of here, girl. Before I finish what I started earliar." Noodle only grinned, then she walked closer.

"By the way," she picked up a half-full glass of water. "Stay away from 2-D." she threw the water on Cyborg's arm, causing a few sparks to fly, then her arm went almost completly dead."

"You bitch!" The Cyborg snarled. Noodle continued to smile as she left the room, pulling the mask back over her face. She then stormed into the living room, where, sure enough, Russel had finally told Murdoc to stop helping, and Murdoc was sitting on the couch enjoying his program. She stood in front of the television, crossing her arms. Murdoc smiled.

"Are ya trying to be pouting, luv? 'Cause it's kinda hard to take you seriously with that mask of yours." Noodle rolled her eyes and pulled the mask off, revealing the scar that silenced Murdoc, and wiped the smile right off his face.

"I want that robotic, slut pieve of trash gone." Murdoc only continued to stare at the long scar that marked how much Noodle had changed over the years. She tapped her foot impatiently. "It's an evil, murderous, slut bag! It must be destroyed!"

"Funny, I could say the same about you." Noodle spun around to face her evil clone. The Cyborg held her big gun in her good arm, at this point, Murdoc had stood up.

"Aww, Noodle. I can't get rid of her. She's my best work. Besides, we could use an extra guitarest in the band, and she's my..."

"Play toy?" Noodle interupted. The Cyborg cocked her gun.

"No, but, I just don't think...Wait...Why am I...? Look, I am in charge of this band, so what I say goes! And whatever I bloody think is..." Noodle punched Murdoc hard in the face, something she'd been wanting to do for hours. Murdoc fell to the floor, Russel sighed and tried to ignore the fight. The Cyborg's eyes grew wide, then she growled and pointed her gun at Noodle. Murdoc groaned painfully as a few drops of blood dripped down his nose. He then motioned for the Cyborg to put down the gun, she hesitated, but did as her master said.

"Oww! Bleeding...HELL! What'd you do that for?" Noodle sighed and helped Murdoc up, but then grabbed him by the collar and leaned close to his face.

"I'm back now. And I'm an adult, so you might be in charge of the band, but you are NOT the boss of me." Murdoc was speechless. She had never spoken to him like this before, what had happened to her? She used to be so innocent and quiet, now the tone she spoke in was something he didn't even recognize. He sighed, she sighed too and released him.

"If you don't get rid of it, then I will." With that, Noodle put her mask back on and pushed past the Cyborg, running up the stairs. The Cyborg pointed her gun at Noodle, but her arm went into a fit of malfunctioning. Murdoc saw this, and he shook his head.

"C'mon luv, let's get you fized up." He then lead it to his room, leaving Russel to sigh and cook.

"Yep," he said to himself. "Just like old times, fucked up."

_Alrighty then, that's all for today. Hope you like it, hope I'm not driving you crazy by the wait, love you all! Spread the word! 3_


	7. Cyborg Tells

Yay! I'm getting faster! XD Here it is again!

Noodle ran up to the lift and furiously pushed the button. She grumbled to herself.

"Stupid robotic slut machine!" The door opened and she ran quickly inside, only to bump into the tall singer and they both fell backwords. She shook her head. "Man, I gotta stop doing that. Sorry 2D-san!" He smiled and stood up, holding out a hand.

"That's awight, luv. Are yew okay?" She took his hand, her face once again covering her blush.

"Yeah, it's just... I wish Murdoc-san would get rid of that Cyborg." 2-D sighed and nodded, blushing when he realized he was still holding her hand, he pulled away.

"I know what you mean, I 'ate it, too." Her eyes became red as she tried to hold back tears. Oh, how she just wanted to collapse into his arms, for him to hold her close, to cuddle her and to tell her "Everything would be alright" He scratched his neck nervously.

"Um... Noodle? There's somefing I wanted to talk to you about." Her eyes lit up. Could he read her mind? He gestered his hands towards his room, where she walked in, and he closed the door behind them. She sat down on the bed, and she pushed her mask to the side, so she could see him clearly with one eye. He saw this and smiled. He then sat down with her and held her hands again.

"Noodle... I just... really missed yew, ya know," he grimanced at his own stupidity. Why couldn't he just tell her how he felt? "The story you told me, well, it broke my 'eart, luv." Her eyes watered again, he saw this and hugged her tightly. She sighed and rubbed his back for a few seconds.

"I missed you too, 2D-san." She inhaled deeply on the scent of his spiky-blue hair. She sighed when his muscles loosened and broke the hug.

"I never stopped t'inking about ya, and... I feel like... um..." He took her hands again. "Noodle...I...lo..." A booming crash interrupted the nervous singer as the door bursted open and two glowing yellow eyes peered in. The Cyborg stepped in, gun in hand, her arm had been fixed. She tapped her foot angrily and grinned evily.

"Oh, so he already told you, did he?" Noodle panicked, then puzzled. Told me what? She thought. The Cyborg stepped closer.

"Well, let me tell you something, Noodle." The Cyborg grabber 2-D by the arm and pulled him into a kiss. Noodle's eyes widened, and watered a bit. 2-D struggled to get away, but was not strong enough. "He's mine, bitch!" 2-D finally pulled away.

"Damn machine! What are yew talking about?" Cyborg rolled her eyes.

"Well, duh! I mean it's only sooo obvious! She's in love with you!" 2-D's eyes froze, Noodle gasped, and was crushed. She wanted 2-D to know, but not like this...


	8. I've Always Loved You

Oh my God! Thanks so much for the reviews! You guys are awesome! Here is another chapter! Enjoy!...or I keel you... O.O

Noodle stared at 2-D, her head was racing, her heart pounding. No, she didn't...She did not just tell him that. But the expression on 2-D's face proved it, he heard her, he knew she loved him, and now it was ruined. 2-D stuttered, and shot a quick glance at Noodle, examining to see truth. Did she love him? Could she really feel the way he had been feeling for so many years?

"Wot...did you say?" He asked stupidly. Cyborg scoffed and rolled her eyes again.

"You heard me! And look! Her face! She knows I just said truth! She fucking loves you!" Noodle winced. Cyborg's grin cut down a little. "And you love her too?" Noodle's head snapped up, she looked at 2-D with questionable eyes. He gulped and turned slowly to face Noodle.

"I...um...I do...'ave feelings for 'er... But... Cyborg...get out of 'ere...Now." Noodle's heart pounded, her eyes watered. The Cyborg shook her head.

"I don't think so, 'cause you like me too." 2-D shook his head. Cybrog half gasped half scoffed.

"What...Yes you do!" She protested. "Look at me! I look exactly like her, only younger...better, hotter. And..." She triwled around him. "I have a fitter body, I can do things in bed that little Noodle couldn't dream of, and, it's entirely legal." He groaned in disgust, Noodle practically growled, that machine was pissing her off to a point where not even Murdoc could save his little sex toy. 2-D pushed the Cyborg away.

"Get the fuck out, I said!" Cyborg growled.

"Why!" She yelled. 2-D inhaled sharply, then, without thinking, he turned to Noodle, pulled her up into a kiss. Noodle gasped, as did Cyborg, but her eyes shut as she let 2-D's lips crash into hers, his breath was warm, smelled wonderful. When he pulled away, she was blushing. The Cyborg's eyes were so big, it seemed as though they would fall out, she had dropped her gun. Then, a black liquid drop fell from Cyborg's eye. A tear. 2-D gasped, Noodle too. The tear was followed by more tears, until her face was covered in black tears. Cyborg huffed broken-hearted and she turned to run, but her eyes stopped crying and she picked up her gun and threw it at Noodle with all her might. The gun hit Noodle in the head and she fell down. 2-D gasped and stared in horror as his lil' love crashed to the floor.

"Noodle!" 2-D ran to her side and shook her. She moaned and looked up weakly. Blood ran down from her bad eye. 2-D gasped. "Noodle, luv? Are yew.."

"2-D...I love you..." She used all the strength she had left to brush her fingers against his face. He held onto her hand.

"I've always loved you, Noodle." She smiled weakly, then her eyes rolled to the back of her head and she passed out. 2-D shook her again. No response. "Noodle? Noodle! NOODLE!" A few tears streamed down his face. Then he was jerked upwords by Cyborg, he pushed her hard, she grinned.

"Awwww, that was real sweet. But don't worry, I'm here." She wrapped her arms around him, but he punched her in the face as hard as he could. Her face sparked and one of her eyes popped out. She gasped. It didn't hurt, but she was injured. She staggered to walk towards him, but something hit her in the back, and she fell down. 2-D looked up. Russel stood above Cyborg and smiled wickedly.

"I'm sorry, you'v been replaced!" He then picked up the wrench he had throw at her and repeatingly hit Cyborg in the face until her head was smashed to a point where it couldn't be fixed. Then he rubbed his hands together, and he pulled the head off, throwing it out the window. He then turned slowly and saw Noodle laying lifelessly on the floor. He gasped and ran over to her, he picked up her hand and felt for a pulse.

"Russel! Is...Is she...?" He sighed.

"She's alive, but her pulse isn't very strong." He lifted her head and saw her damaged eye. His heart broke and he closed his eyes, trying not to let the image flood his mind. "We...gotta get her to a hospital." 2-D nodded and picked up Noodle, carrying her bridal-style. They ran downstairs and a confused Murdoc stood in their way. At first, he was angry, until he saw Noodle.

"What the fuck happened to my Cybrog? What is she...What...? What happened to Noodle?" Another tear ran down 2-D's cheek. Murdoc gasped when he saw her face. "did...Cyborg do this to her?" Russel nodded. Murdoc's face went blank. "I'm sorry...We gotta..." Russel nodded. Murdoc picked up the phone and called a helicopter to come pick up Noodle.

A couple hours later...

The helicopter landed in the middle of Plastic Beach, and 2-D staggered, still carrying Noodle. The people in the helicopter signaled that they would carry her, but he looked broken-hearted at Noodle and shook his head.

"I...I'll come with 'er...I can't leave her." The man nodded and 2-D climbed into the helicopter, and they were carried to the nearest hospital.

I know, i'm mean, right? But don't worry, lovelies, I won't leave it at this for long, hope you liked it. =)


	9. Don't Leave, I Love You

2-D stroked her face and pushed her bangs to the side. A tear ran down his cheek and landed on her chest. He sighed and held her mask in his other hand. He then placed it on his own head but kept it on the top of his head so he could see her. When they finally landed on an island a couple hours later, the men put Noodle on the gurney and took her to her room. 2-D was right behind them. While they were setting her up in her room, 2-D called Russel and Murdoc on the phone.

"How's she doing, 'D?" Russel asked.

"She still isn't awake. They're setting 'er up now. When are yew two coming?" There was a moment of silence, until Murdoc spoke.

"Faceache, er, 2-D. We won't be able to come down until tomorrow. Can you stay with Noodle until then?"

"Yeah, I'll stay wif 'er. I couldn't bear ta leave 'er alone 'ere."

"Hang in there 'til then, alright 'D?" 2-D nodded, he didn't really have to answer. He then hung up and sat down in a nearby chair. He ran his fingers through his hair. He then began to sob quietly. His hands trembled. He couldn't bear this. His lil' love, for all he knew, could be dying, or already dead. Why couldn't they just hurry and let him see her already? He then felt a light touch on his shoulder. He looked up quickly. His eyes grew wide as he stared at his old ex. Paula smiled.

"Hello Stuart. Long time, no see, eh?" He swallowed.

"Paula...you're a nurse?"

"Yeah, went back to college, now I work here. I just came to tell you, Noodle is all set up, you can see her now." He stood up, tired and barely managing to stand straight.

"Is she awake?" Her smile shrunk to a sad expression.

"I'm afraid not, in fact, um..." She lead him to her room, where Noodle sat in her bed. Her eye had been bandaged, and the blood from her eye had been cleaned, but she still didn't look too good. Paula sighed and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Stu...She's in a coma." He gasped and ran to Noodle's side. More tears formed in his eyes.

"Noodle?" He tried. No response. His head dropped as he continued to sob. Paula walked slowly over to him.

"I'll leave you two alone, I'm sorry." He nodded and she left the room. He ran his fingers down Noodle's cheek. He inhaled and tried to half smile, he couldn't.

"Noodle, I don't know if you can 'ear meh. But if you can, please, don't leave meh. I couldn't live wifout ya." He let a few more tears fall before he spoke again. "I love ya, Noods. I have since the first day I met you." He then touched her eye lightly. "And I'm so sorry." The monitor that was beeping in a pattern skipped a beat or two, then ran regulary again. 2-D didn't notice.


	10. I Love You, Too

I am the MEANEST! XD but you all know you liked it! so like this even more, love you guys btw!

A month later...

2-D looked back before he entered Noodle's room. Paula was making out with another doctor. 2-D smiled. He was glad to see her happy, although she did betray him many years ago, she was different now. She was his new best friend...next to Noodle.

He entered the room and sighed as he saw Noodle, still lying without movement in bed. Murdoc stood from his chair and held out his arms for a hug. 2-D took that hug, and Murdoc rubbed the top of his head.

"Ahhhh, faceache! Where ya been?" 2-D laughed and shook his head.

"Got stuck in traffic for a bit, but i'm 'ere now." Russel also smiled.

"You know, it's good to see that you two are finally getting along again." Murdoc smiled and punched 2-D's shoulder.

"eh, he ain't that bad, right, faceache?" 2-D smiled.

"Even if ya call me t'at, sure." Russel stood up and stretched.

"well, i'm hungry. i'm gonna go to the cafiteria. Yo Muds, wanna come?"

"Yeah, what about you, 2-D?" He shook his head.

"Naw, I'll stay 'ere." Russel nodded and the two went downstairs. 2-D sat on the bed next to Noodle. "'ey lil' love." No response. 2-D sighed and continued to talk to almost no one. "It's been a month, Noodle. Won't yew please wake up?" No response. He played with her hair. They had lifted her bandages off about two weeks ago, and he eye looked normal again, but she still hadnt' awoken. He sighed again. "Noodle," He kissed her lips softly. "I love you, and I just want ta say, if you ever wake up, I would only want to ask one t'ing. And t'ats to be wif ya." He dropped his head, but then something squeezed his hand. He looked up. Noodle's eyes fluttered.

"I...love you too 2D-san." Noodle spoke weakly. He gasped. Her eyes opened slowly, and the room was blurry at first, then she saw his face. 2-D's face lit up.

"Noodle? Noodle luv? Can you hear meh?" She nodded. He tried to find words. What could he possibly say her? Instead, he hugged her tightly. "Noodle! You're alive!" She smiled and closed her eyes, returning the hug. "I missed yew, so much." He broke the hug.

"2D-san, how long have I been...?" 2-D nodded.

"Yew been in a coma for about a month." She shook her head, trying to remember things, then her eyes widened.

"The Cyborg..!"

"Is dead." He finished for her. She relaxed a bit at this, then she remembered what she had just said when she awoke.

"2D-san?"

"Hmm?"

"I love you." He smiled and kissed her gently.

"I love yew too." This time, she leaned in for a kiss, that lasted longer than 1 second. Their kiss was full of passion and intensity. Their mouth's opened and closed, 2-D moved his hand to the side of her face, and Noodle wrapped her arms around his head. Then they moved their tongues into each other's mouth. There was a snicker by the door that they didn't notice. Russel was peeking in on them. He smiled, then walked away.

"Yep," he said to himself. "I knew it."

That's my story! I hoped you loved it! 'Cause I sure did! Any suggestions for another story? Helpful hints? Possibly a slice of pie? =D


	11. IMPORTANT NOTE TO ALL MY READERS

Hey guys, it's become pretty apparent that I haven't been writing lately. For this, I apologize to all my fans who have been so loyal, thanks for all the reviews guys, it really means a lot. And so, I have some good and bad news.

Bad news? I am having a serious writers' block with Rhinestone Eyes, and I'm afraid there isn't going to be another chapter. I just can't get it, I think I need more practice before I can do something like make them get married.

But the good news? I just randomly got an idea for a beginning of a new story a few days ago, and I'm going to post it, tonight.

Again, I apologize for all this, and I thank each and every fan of mine who waited patiently.

~2-D_love_forever


End file.
